Magical flying love 3
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: In this third addition of Magical flying love, Rarity has one more trick up her sleeve to get Spike to come back to her. "TwiSpike/Spilight one shot.) (I do not own MLP.)


At last, the sun was shining in Equestria. It was the start of a brand new beautiful day and it was going to be a good one. Especially at the castle of Friendship, whom's residents were a unicorn mare named Starlight Glimmer, an alicorn mare named Twilight Sparkle and her lover, a purple dragon named Spike. The purple dragon woke up still snuggled up to his lover. He decided to gently wake her up.

"Twilight." He said gently. "The sun is rising. It's time to wake up, Twiley-Wiley."

The princess of Friendship then started to wake up, she looked adorable waking up because of her smile, her eyes and the way her mane was a bit messy.

"A good morning to you too, Spikey-Wikey." She said still a bit tired before she started to nuzzle into him.

"Say." Said Spike. "I know what could get you up a bit more."

"What is it?" She asked.

"This." Spike answered as he started tickling her.

While he was tickling her, she couldn't help but giggle at his tickling. He was tickling her leg pits, hooves and tummy. Until eventually he blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"Did that wake you up a bit?" He asked.

She giggled a little.

"Yeah, you've got some magical tickling fingers." She answered. "Shall we go for breakfast now?"

"Of course." He said. "I'll make it."

"Awe." She replied. "You're so sweet."

"Look whose talking?" He said.

Meanwhile, in Carousel Boutique, a familiar unicorn mare was still heartbroken over the last 2 days. Two days ago, she lost Spike to Twilight. The next day, she tried to make him jealous by pretending to be in a relationship with a stallion named Flash Sentry. Now, she needed another way to get him back. Suddenly, she had an idea. A perfect idea that involved a certain unicorn who knew Twilight personally.

After they finished their breakfast, Spike told Twilight that he needed to shop for something. He didn't tell her what he was shopping for because it will be clear later.

So, he went to the jewellery store, unaware that Rarity was following him. Spike bought an engagement ring and Rarity was shocked to discover that Spike is planning to propose to Twilight! Rarity needed to get to this stallion quick! If she didn't do something quickly, she was going to lose Spike for eternity! So, she journeyed to the Crystal Empire to break the news to Twilight's older brother; Shining Armour.

"Wait! So let me get this straight, Spike and Twilight are dating?" He asked.

"Yes." She asnwered.

"And Spike is planning to propose to Twilight tonight? And he's gonna be my brother-in-law?" He asked again.

"That's right." Rarity answered.

"Take me to them." He said.

Later, that evening, Spike was planning to take Twilight to the piers where he was planning to propose to her. By the time they arrived, the other two unicorns were spying on them with binoculars.

"Is that them?" Asked Shining Armour.

"Yes." Answered Rarity. "That's them. Do you remember what to do?"

"Let's do it." He said.

So, the two started throwing water balloons at them, but kept missing at each throw. Until they eventually ran out of water balloons.

"Darn." Said Rarity. "Try something else."

"Do you have anything else?" He asked.

"Let's just use these branches." She said.

So, they resorted to using branches, they were careful not to blow their covers.

"Now, what are we gonna do?" He asked. "We've got nothing else."

"Let's use our magic to make balls of mud and throw the mud balls at them." She suggested.

Then, Shining was able to see how much of a good time Twilight and Spike were having. They looked very happy together, and it made him realise that he doesn't care that Spike's dating her, all that matters is that she's happy to be dating him. And it would make him happy too.

"Well." Rarity said. "What are you waiting for? Start throwing!"

"No!" Shining said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me. I said no." He said. "I'm finally able to realise that he's making my sister happy, and that's all that matters to me."

Rarity was getting upset.

"But, she'll take away my Spikey-Wikey!" She said in the voice of a spoiled brat.

"Well." Shining said. "Perhaps you should've thought about that before you pretty much gave him to her. I'm not interrupting this moment!"

Realising that Shining Armour isn't going to help her break up Spike and Twilight anymore, Rarity decides to take matters into her own hooves.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I've been left with no choice!"

She then ran up to Twilight holding a long branch p. Just before she could get close enough to her, a magic aura was surrounding her. It was Shining Armour using his magic to stop her.

"No one attacks my sister." He said. "Guards! Seize her!"

Then, a couple of guards from the Crystal Empire came out, and arrested Rarity in the spot.

"What!" She exclaimed. "You can't arrest me! I've got to end that relationship!"

"Huh? BBBFF?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, LSBFF." He said. "Rarity told me you were dating Spike. But, now that I realised how happy he's making you, I should be happy as well. Now, Spike. I believe you have a question for her?"

"I sure do." Spike said getting down on one knee and revealing the engagement ring. "Twilight, will you marry me?"

Twilight was completely filled with surprise and joy at Spike's question.

"Say no Twilight!" Rarity pleaded. "I'm begging you!"

"Yes, Spike!" Twilight said ignoring Rarity's implore. "I WILL marry you!"

"No!" Rarity exclaimed trying to break free of the guard's restraints.

"Guards. Take her to the Crystal Empire dungeon." Shining Armour instructed. "And make sure she misses the wedding."

So, the guards dragged off a screaming and kicking Rarity while Spike and Twilight embraced lovingly.

"Spike." Said Shining Armour. "Please take good care of my sister."

"Don't worry." Said Spike. "I will.

A few months later, the wedding went off without a hitch. And Rarity wasn't there to spoil it. Spike and Twilight will be happy together until the end of all time. Till death do Spike and Twilight Sparkle part.

The End.


End file.
